Bravo Dooby Doo (RWBY Bravo)
Plot Ruby: Well, that's a fine kettle of fish. (Shows the kettle of fish) In that moment Ruby notices the Investigation Team passing through there, she goes near them and asks... Ruby: Hi there, my sister's Bumblebee just broke down and i was wondering if you guys could give me a lift? Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko & Teddy: ... Ruby: I'm on my way to visit Uncle Qrow's twin sister Raven and i'd sure hate to be late. Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko & Teddy: ... Ruby: ... Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko & Teddy: ... Ruby: He told me that she's hidding in an abandoned house in the widow's peak where there was a murdering long time ago. Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko & Teddy: A murdering!? Jinkies! Ruby: Jinkies? Yu: Hey gang? What do you say we give this girl a lift? Ruby: Jinkies? Chie: Come with us, stranger! Ruby joins the party... Chie: Nice to meet ya, i'm Chie Satonaka! Ruby: Hey! Is your fan a weapon? Yukiko: ... Yosuke: Hey Teddie! Dig this girl's scythe. Teddie: Yeah! She doesn't look like Grim Reaper or something. After a long walk, Ruby points in front of them... Ruby: That's the house right up there! Chie: Ohh! The gang goes to the door's entrace, when Ruby is about to knock the door, the door opens itself... Chie: Spooky! Ruby: Yeah whatever. Raven Branwen! Ruby and the Investigation Team goes inside... Yosuke: Like this place looks deserted. An unknown voice makes paranormal growls... ???: Get out! *Growl* Yosuke: Zoinks! Yosuke jumps to Teddie and Ruby jumps to Yukiko... Ruby: ...Teach me everything your fan can do! Yukiko throws Ruby... ???: ...You're NOT welcome here! Yosuke: ...Well it was nice knowing you Ruby. Yu: Hey, hang on a minute, gang. (Grabs Yosuke and Teddie) Chie: It looks like we're up to find a Persona. Teddie: A Persona? The scene cut to the group looking for Raven... Yu: Raven Branwen! Ruby: Raven Branwen! Yukiko: Raven Branwen! Chie: Raven Branwen! Yosuke: Raven Branwen! Teddie: Raven Branwen! Yosuke: Hey guys! Dig this crazy room closet but maybe there's something good inside. Yosuke opens the door and... Ghostly Gardner: Geeeeett Out!! Yosuke: Zoinks! A Ghostly Gardner! Jiraiya! Jiraiya appears and knocks the Ghostly Gardner, once Jiraiya vanishes, Yosuke ran away, meanwhile with Ruby and Chie... Ruby: Raven Branwen! Yosuke crashes with them... Chie: My jacket! I can not train without my jacket! Ruby: My cloak! I can not hunt Grimms without my cloak! The two girls wears the opposite clothes... Chie: Oh god! That outfit does not fit with me! Ruby switches the clothes back to their original owners... Ruby: I'm only gonna say this once: Don't touch the cloak. Characters Main Characters *Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Johnny Bravo *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) - Fred Jones *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) - Shaggy Rogers *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) - Velma Dinkley *Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) - Daphne Blake *Teddie (Persona 4) - Scooby Doo Villains *Ghostly Gardner - Himself *Raven Branwen (RWBY) - Jebidisa Bravo Other Characters *Mitsuo Kubo (Persona 4) - Cameo, Raven's disguise *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) - Cameo, Raven's disguise *Izanami (Persona 4) - Cameo, Raven's disguise *Igor (Persona Series) - Cameo, Raven's disguise *Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) - Cameo, Raven's disguise Songs *Happy Haunted Sunshine House - Van Partible Category:Johnny Bravo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes